tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Gets Bumped
Thomas Gets Bumped is the sixth episode of the third season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode Nickel in a Pickle in 1991. Plot Every afternoon, Thomas puffs along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel. They pass the watermill, then come to a big farm and see a village nestled either side of it. Whenever children hear Thomas coming, they stand on the bridge to wave at him. One day, Thomas is waiting at a signal to talk to some children. Percy is waiting too and teases Thomas that if he is late, Sir Topham Hatt will replace him. Thomas scoffs at Percy, but is secretly worried. The next day, Thomas sees an inspector waving a red flag. He sees some children waving at him on the bridge too, asking if he will take them home. The stationmaster explains to the driver that the school bus broke down. The children climb on board Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas takes them to the next station where Bertie is waiting to take them home. When Thomas finishes his job, he is very late and worries that Sir Topham Hatt will be cross with him. Next morning, Thomas is relieved that Sir Topham Hatt is nowhere to be seen at the station, but Thomas' fears worsen when the rails on the branch line buckle in the summer heat. Thomas tries to stop in time, but he derails on the bent tracks. Later, he is sent to shunt trucks in the yard while the workmen repair the line. Bertie takes Thomas' passengers for him, but he makes more stops to let passengers of closer to their homes, and Thomas worries that Bertie will replace him. However, after the line is repaired, Sir Topham Hatt changes Thomas' timetable so he and Bertie can work together more often. To Thomas' relief, the passengers say that they missed Thomas and are glad to have him back, and he thanks Bertie for taking care of them while the line was repaired. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Ffarquhar * Toryreck * Tidmouth Sheds * The Goods Station * Shunting Yards * The Valley Bridge * The Watermill (stock footage) * Lower Suddery (deleted scene) Trivia * This is the first episode not based on a story by Wilbert or Christopher Awdry. Instead, it is adapted from two magazine stories, Hello, Thomas! and A Bump on the Line, both written by Andrew Brenner. * Stock footage from Percy's Promise is used. Goofs * In side views of Thomas at the signal, his siderods appear to be disconnected from his front wheels. * When Thomas' signal lowers, its support post leans slightly to the right. * A wire can be seen under Annie and Clarabel when Thomas puffs along before reaching the broken track. * When Thomas falls off the tracks a stone is visible underneath him. * The sign on Ffarquhar station is blank and the roof is badly damaged. * When Thomas passes by the Goods Station at the beginning, Thomas' signal is up. * In one shot at Knapford, James can be seen ahead of Percy, but when Percy talks to him, James has moved further back. Merchandise * Books - Thomas, Bertie and the Bumpy Line * Buzz Books - Thomas Gets Bumped In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:ThomasGetsBumpedoriginaltitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedandOtherStoriestitlecard.jpg|VHS title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedUSTitlecard.png|Original US title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedItaliantitlecard.png|Italian title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedFinnishTitleCard.png|Finnish title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedGermanTitleCard.jpg|German title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:ThomasGetsBumpedJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ThomasGetsBumped1.png File:Percy'sPromise1.png|Stock footage File:ThomasGetsBumped2.png|Thomas File:ThomasGetsBumped3.png File:ThomasGetsBumped4.png File:ThomasGetsBumped5.png File:ThomasGetsBumped6.png File:ThomasGetsBumped7.png|Percy and Thomas. Note Thomas' siderod is disconnected File:ThomasGetsBumped8.png File:ThomasGetsBumped9.png|Percy File:ThomasGetsBumped10.png File:ThomasGetsBumped11.png File:ThomasGetsBumped12.png File:ThomasGetsBumped13.png File:ThomasGetsBumped14.png File:ThomasGetsBumped15.png File:ThomasGetsBumped16.png File:ThomasGetsBumped17.png|The children on the bridge File:ThomasGetsBumped18.png File:ThomasGetsBumped19.png File:ThomasGetsBumped20.png File:ThomasGetsBumped21.png File:ThomasGetsBumped22.png File:ThomasGetsBumped23.png File:ThomasGetsBumped24.png|Thomas and Bertie File:ThomasGetsBumped25.png File:ThomasGetsBumped26.png File:ThomasGetsBumped27.png File:ThomasGetsBumped28.png|James and Percy File:ThomasGetsBumped29.png File:ThomasGetsBumped30.png File:ThomasGetsBumped31.png File:ThomasGetsBumped32.png File:ThomasGetsBumped33.png File:ThomasGetsBumped34.png File:ThomasGetsBumped35.png File:ThomasGetsBumped36.png File:ThomasGetsBumped37.png File:ThomasGetsBumped38.png File:ThomasGetsBumped39.png|The buckled rails File:ThomasGetsBumped40.png File:ThomasGetsBumped41.png File:ThomasGetsBumped42.png|Thomas derailed File:ThomasGetsBumped43.png File:ThomasGetsBumped44.png File:ThomasGetsBumped45.png File:ThomasGetsBumped46.png File:ThomasGetsBumped47.png File:ThomasGetsBumped48.png File:ThomasGetsBumped49.png|Bertie File:ThomasGetsBumped50.png File:ThomasGetsBumped51.png File:ThomasGetsBumped52.png|"Sorry, No Trains" sign File:ThomasGetsBumped53.png File:ThomasGetsBumped54.png File:ThomasGetsBumped55.png File:ThomasGetsBumped56.png File:ThomasGetsBumped57.png File:ThomasGetsBumped58.png File:ThomasGetsBumped59.png|The Fat Controller File:ThomasGetsBumped60.png|Thomas with the Fat Controller File:ThomasGetsBumped61.png File:ThomasGetsBumped62.png File:ThomasGetsBumped63.png File:ThomasGetsBumped64.png File:ThomasGetsBumped65.png|Thomas and Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasGetsBumped66.png File:ThomasGetsBumped67.png File:ThomasGetsBumped68.png File:ThomasGetsBumped97.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped96.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped56.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped11.jpg|Deleted scene. Note the end of the set at the top File:ThomasgetsBumped2.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped55.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped9.jpg|Deleted scene TheIslandSong2.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped8.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped5.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped51.jpg|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped10.jpg|A deleted scene with Bertie at Ffarquhar File:ThomasGetsBumped92.jpg|"Sorry, No Trains" sign edited in Welsh File:ThomasGetsBumped91.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped93.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped58.jpg File:ThomasGetsBumped94.png File:ThomasGetsBumped102.png File:ThomasGetsBumped103.png File:ThomasGetsBumped104.png File:ThomasgetsBumped.png|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped14.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped15.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped16.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasgetsBumped17.PNG|Thomas at Knapford File:ThomasgetsBumped18.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped19.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped20.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped22.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped24.PNG File:ThomasgetsBumped25.PNG|Deleted scene File:ThomasGetsBumped57.jpg File:ThomasgetsBumped26.PNG File:ThomasGetsBumped13.jpg|Deleted scene Merchandise Gallery File:Thomas,BertieandtheBumpyLine.jpg|1992 book File:Thomas,BertieandtheBumpyLine2.jpg|Original book File:ThomasandBertieRomanianBook.jpeg|Romanian book File:ThomasandBertieKoreanBook.jpg|Korean book File:ThomasGetsBumpedBuzzBook.png|UK buzz book File:ThomasGetsBumpedRandomhousebook.jpg|US buzz book File:ThomasGetsBumpedJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese buzz book Episode File:Thomas Gets Bumped-Early British Narration|Early UK Narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - British narration|UK Narration File:Thomas Gets Bumped - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video